Fire Dojo
The Fire Dojo is a room, for member ninjas only. It hosts the game Card-Jitsu Fire. It was opened in November 2009. .]] looking at the Volcano from the Ninja Hideout during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt.]] History The Volcano was first seen at the Dojo Exterior during the Dig Out the Dojo project in 2008, but only the top half could be seen. During that time, there was also thought to be a path that leads up to the volcano. Nothing since has happened to it, until September 14, 2009, when it started to erupt. Shortly after that, there was a plume of smoke, and a storm was started. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the smoke will change the weather. It did so, enabling the sky to get dark in time for the Halloween Party 2009. It will not erupt as stated in The Penguin Times, Issue 206, but smoke had been seen coming from it. After the Halloween Party 2009 the storm was gone. You could still see the storm through the telescope at the Beacon and binoculars at the Cove. Next, ninjas needed to help build amulets in order to enter the volcano, so the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" started. One of the designs at the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" at the Dojo Courtyard looks like a giant hammer hammering the volcano. The Volcano then emitted light smoke, and according to the Penguin Times, Sensei had managed to "tame" the Volcano by using the powers of an Amulet. On November 13, 2009, exactly one year after ninjas were announced, penguins could get in the volcano and help constructing it. And on November 20, 2009, construction finally finished on the Fire Dojo. The Card-Jitsu Fire was released on November 24, 2009. Access To access this room, you need to follow these steps: *Become a ninja *Become a member *Buy the amulet *Press the tablet in the Ninja Hideout Trivia *It is the first ever permanent member room. *Ye Knight's Quest 2 was possibly held under the Fire Dojo. However the Dojo is very far away from the Cave, although it is possible that there is a path to the Volcano. *When it rains in November 2010, the fire atop the Volcano may be stopped. The Fire calms down and Lava cools, like Sensei said Water Beats Fire. *Some penguins mistake it for "The Fire Temple". *The lava in the Volcano is replaced by hot sauce. So it is harmless, only that it is spicy. SWF *Fire Dojo *Music Gallery File:Volcano game!!!.png|The Fire Dojo in the Card-Jitsu Fire video File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the inside of the Volcano from the blog File:cjfe.png|The entrance to the Volcano Room. File:Non mem point of view volcano elevator.PNG|The Sign for those who don't have a amulet (Note: non-members see this view too). File:Ninja main page.PNG|The volcano in the Club Penguin Main Page. File:Nonmember_Card_Jitsu_Fire_Sign.png|The sign non-members get when they try to enter the Volcano (note the Fire Suit and sandals) File:Clearfiredojo.JPG|The Fire Dojo during construction. File:Volcano_Fire_party.png|The Fire Dojo as of November 20, 2009. File:Fire_Dojo.png|The Fire Dojo with mats and decorations. File:Christmas Party 2009 Fire Dojo.PNG|The Fire Dojo during the Holiday Party 2009. Fire dojo halloween.PNG|The Fire dojo during the Halloween Party 2010 Volcano Sightings File:Normal.jpg|The Volcano before any stages. File:Volcano!.jpg|The Volcano before it began to erupt. File:Volcano_cp_001.png|The volcano during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. File:VolcanoE.png|The Volcano from October 2nd, 2009 to October 8th, 2009. File:Vocsmoke.jpg|The Volcano from October 9th, 2009 to October 25th, 2009. File:Volnew.JPG|The Volcano at the Halloween Party 2009. File:Volcanocurrent.png|The Volcano after the Halloween Party. See also *Water Dojo *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Mask *Ninja Progress *Card Jitsu Fire Category:Places Category:Secrets Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Category:Mountains Category:Ninjas Category:Natural Resources Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Volcano Category:Fire Ninjas